Many laboratory scientists in our group use animal models for some phases of their work, and sometimes their animal studies are conducted in collaboration with clinical faculty in Ophthalmology. The Animal Resource Module performs the essential function of providing shared space, with equipment dedicated for animal use, where ophthalmic procedures can be conducted. This Module was formerly called the 'Animal Surgery Module', but the name was changed during this budget cycle to reflect the fact that it is less frequently used for surgery than in the past. Now it serves as a multi-purpose resource for conducting animal research with a primary emphasis on ocular examination and image collection, tissue collection for morphologic and molecular analysis, and performance of minor procedures. Access to well-designed space within the institution's vivarium, where the Module is located, assures that we fulfill the requirements for the appropriate care and handling of research animals. Further, having a centralized facility avoids duplication of expensive equipment and encourages interaction among members of the group with different skills in animal examination and manipulation. If the Module with its specialized instruments were not available, we would be unable to perform the ocular procedures and examinations on the multiple animal species that our group uses.